Marriage Laws and the Trouble They Cause
by starcrossedunicorn
Summary: *COMPLETE* Zelia Fierfly moves to England from America to live in Hogsmeade. Little does she know that the Ministry of Magic has just imposed a new law that will turn her life upsidedown. Read and review!
1. They Told Her She Needed a Husband

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are used without permission, and no money is being made from this story. Zelia is my creation_.

**Marriage Laws and the Trouble They Cause**

_Chapter One: They Told Her She Needed a Husband_

Zelia Fierfly put her hand above her eyes in a futile attempt to keep the bright sunlight from blinding her and looked around the Hogsmeade main street for an inn to stay at for a few days. She had already taken her trunk off her broom, but decided to leave the charm that made it very light. After spotting an inn and pub called "The Three Broomsticks", Zelia picked up her broomstick, grabbed the handle of her trunk, and started toward it.

Zelia was a very attractive witch with flawless porcelain skin, pouty pink lips, and a small, cute nose. Her eyes were the color of the night sky, and they sparkled as though someone had taken some stars from the sky and put them in her eyes. Her long blonde hair was shiny, soft, and it was very straight and went down to the middle of her back. Pale greenish yellow robes covered her slender, delicate looking body. She was short, standing at only five foot three.

"Hello. May I help you?" a woman greeted Zelia as she walked into The Three Broomsticks. It must have been a slow day, because there was no one else there.

"Hello," Zelia replied in a soft, gentle voice setting her trunk and broomstick down. "I just moved here, and I need a place to say for a few nights until I find a house. I was wondering if I could please use one of your rooms."

"You just moved here; to Hogsmeade?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Zelia replied, "from America."

"Oh, so that's why you sound so different," the woman replied. "I'm Rosmerta, this is my pub."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Rosmerta," Zelia replied. "My name is Zelia Fierfly."

"Zelia Firefly," Rosmerta repeated, but she messed up the last name.

"No, no, it's pronounced 'Fee-air-fly'," Zelia corrected her. "The spelling is very close to Firefly, but it is not, in fact, pronounced the same."

"I'll just call you Zelia, then," Rosmerta replied. "Are you married?"

"Oh no, ma'am," Zelia replied. "I'm only twenty-one; I think I'm still a bit young for marriage."

"You'd better get to the Ministry and register, then," Rosmerta said. "Today's the last day!"

"I'm sorry, the last day for what?" Zelia asked.

"You'd better hurry to the Ministry before it closes. Here, use my floo," Rosmerta said ushering Zelia to a large fireplace.

"But I need to book a room," Zelia protested.

"I'll take care of it for you, dear," Rosmerta said and tossed some floo powder into the fireplace before shoving Zelia into it. "Say 'The Ministry'!"

"The Ministry," Zelia repeated, and before she could ask anymore question, she was moving very fast over a blurred landscape. She began to feel nauseous, so Zelia closed her eyes until she stopped.

Zelia opened her eyes and saw that she had landed in a fireplace that was in a large open room filled with several fireplaces. The only door was on the other side of the room, and next to it was a middle aged witch sitting at a desk. Zelia walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me," Zelia said, and the woman looked up. Zelia quickly read the name plate and learn the woman's name was 'Deborah Quintry'.

"Yes?" Deborah asked.

"Hello, I'm Zelia Fierfly, and Miss Rosmerta from The Three Broomsticks told me I needed to come here and register," Zelia explained. "I'm new to Britain."

"I see. Are you married?" Deborah asked.

"No, I'm not," Zelia replied.

"Then you'll need to be assigned a husband," Deborah replied.

"I'm sorry; did you say I need to be assigned a husband?" Zelia asked; surely she had misheard this woman.

"Yes, I did," Deborah replied calmly.

"May I ask why?" Zelia asked, and in response Deborah pointed her quill to a large poster behind her. Zelia read it:

"_The Minister of Magic hereby proclaims that all Witches and Wizards who are of age, or will be of age (that is to say seventeen years old), as of September 1__st __2007 must be wed to another witch or wizard depending on one's gender. This is owing to the fact that the wizarding population has dwindled greatly in recent years."_

_The addendum to the law: "Any Witch or Wizard who has not found a suitable marriage partner by September 1__st__ 2007 must report to the ministry where he or she will be assigned a marriage partner."_

_Second Addendum: "Any wizard or witch who is of age, but hasn't completed his or her magical training will be granted immunity from this law until he or she completes his or her magical training. Once he or she has left Hogwarts, he or she will have approximately one month to find a suitable partner. Any witch or wizard who falls under this immunity who hasn't found a suitable partner by July 16__th__ 2008 must report to the ministry where he or she will be assigned a partner."_

"Well, if it's the law, then I'll obey it," Zelia said. It seemed like a silly law, but laws were put into place for good reason. "Where do I need to go?"

"Go down to the end of the hall and take the elevator up two floors," Deborah began. "Then, go to the third door on the right. The wizard there will assign you a husband."

"Thank you very much," Zelia replied. "Do I come back here to leave?"

"You do," Deborah confirmed.

"Thank you," Zelia replied and walked out the door into the hallway.

The walk to the elevator was longer than Zelia had anticipated, but she kept going until she reached it. She rode it up two floors, and then stepped off into another hallway. She counted the doors on her right, which were about fifteen feet apart. When she reached the third door on the right, she read a sign that said "Marriage Assignments", and went inside.

It was a small office with a bored looking wizard sitting behind an old worn desk. Other than Zelia and the wizard, there were no other people in the room. Zelia entered the room so quietly that the wizard behind the desk didn't even hear her.

"Excuse me, sir," Zelia said, and despite her soft voice, the wizard jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh, oh my goodness," the wizard said. "I'm sorry, Miss you gave me quite a shock there."

"I'm sorry," Zelia apologized. "I was told I need to come here to be assigned a husband?"

"Not married then?" the wizard asked smiling and Zelia shook her head. "Well, it's no matter. Let me see, who is next on my list of men needing wives?" the wizard scanned a list of names. "Hmm, it seems there is only one left. Well then, Miss, your husband will be Severus Snape, Potions teacher at Hogwarts. He's already signed his part of a marriage certificate, so if you could just sign it too. You'll be legally married then, and you can go meet your new husband."

"Do you…do you think it would be all right if I waited until tomorrow to meet him?" Zelia asked. "I'm a bit tired from my journey, and I would like to be well refreshed before meeting him."

"I don't think that could hurt anyone," the wizard replied and pushed a scroll of parchment and a quill at Zelia. "Now, if you'll just sign by the 'x'."

Zelia bent down to sign the paper that simply read "_The Ministry of Magic hereby recognizes that the undersigned are hereby partners in marriage. The Ministry of Magic wishes them the best of luck_." She signed her name on the line under Severus Snape's signature and noticed blank line next to her name.

"All done?" the wizard asked, and Zelia nodded. "Then I just sign next to your name as a witness, and that's that. Congratulations Miss," he paused to read her name, "Firefly."

"It's Fierfly," Zelia corrected him.

"Terribly sorry, Miss Fierfly," the wizard replied.

"Please, don't worry yourself about it," Zelia replied. "I'll be going now. Thank you."

"Wait a moment, Miss Fierfly!" The wizard exclaimed just as Zelia reached the door. Zelia turned to look at him with a curious expression upon her face. "We must inform Professor Snape that he has been assigned a wife. We must also inform Professor Dumbledore that you will need sleeping quarters in Hogwarts."

"Wouldn't I be staying with my husband?" Zelia asked.

"Err," the wizard began, and while he continued Zelia noticed that he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Well, I just thought you might be more comfortable with your own space for the first day or two. Until…until you get to know each other better."

"That's very kind of you to think of my feelings. Thank you," Zelia replied.

"I'll just send an owl to Dumbledore, and everything will be set for tomorrow," the wizard replied. "Tell me, if you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?"

"Oh, that's easy," Zelia replied with a sweet smile. "I'd live in a forest filled with deciduous trees; sleep on a bed of feathers, underneath a blanket made of flower petals."

"Lovely," the wizard replied. "That is all, Miss Fierfly, or should I say Mrs. Snape. If you have somewhere else to be, please don't feel obligated to stay any longer."

"Thank you, sir," Zelia replied. "Have a nice day."

She heard the wizard behind the desk mutter a matching response to her good-bye, and then Zelia stepped back out into the hallway. She walked back to the elevator, rode it down two floors, and then walked down the long hallway to the room she had arrived in earlier.

"Things go well, dear?" Deborah asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you," Zelia replied. "I have a husband now I suppose."

"That's wonderful," Deborah replied.

"I am a bit worried," Zelia confessed. "We've never met; what if he doesn't like me?"

"Personally, I don't see anything about you not to like," Deborah said. "Give it time to grow, and who knows what will happen."

"Yes, I should do that," Zelia agreed. "Thank you for everything, but I should get back to the inn. I'll need to get some rest before meeting Mr. Snape."

"Take care, dear," Deborah replied as Zelia stepped into the fireplace.

"The Three Broomsticks!" Zelia announced as she threw down some flew powder.

"Wait!" Deborah exclaimed. "Did you say --!" but before she could finish, Zelia was gone.

Another whirling, twirling, nauseating ride later, Zelia found herself standing in the fireplace of The Three Broomsticks for the second time that day. Madam Rosmerta was serving a table of elderly wizards, so Zelia took a seat at the bar and waited.

"Back already?" Rosmerta asked when she returned to the bar. "I took your things up to a room, but if you need to go meet whoever your husband is, I can go grab them."

"Oh, thank you, but that isn't necessary," Zelia replied. "The wizard who assigned me a husband said I could wait until tomorrow to meet him."

"If you ask me, they should let us wait until we meet the right person," Rosmerta said. She continued to speak as she poured some butterbeer into a mug and handed it to Zelia. "All this bloody nonsense about a decline in our population. What a load of tosh!"

"Would you mind if I changed the subject?" Zelia asked. All the talk about husbands, marriage laws, and populating the wizarding world was making her head start to spin.

"Not at all," Rosmerta replied with a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you, if I did."

"Oh, you didn't," Zelia replied. "I was just wondering if you went to Hogwarts."

"Sure did," Rosmerta replied proudly. "That was years and years ago. Now, I just serve the students on Hogsmeade weekends, and the occasional teacher nearly every night."

"Do you know Professor Snape?" Zelia asked.

"He prefers the Hogs Head, pub down the lane," Rosmerta replied, a look of slight disdain passed across her face. "He says my place is filled with so much adolescent energy that he can barely stand to come inside. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Zelia replied and then hesitated for a moment. "He's…he was the one I was assigned to; he's my husband."

"Oh my, you-," Rosmerta started to say something, but then quickly looked away and stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" Zelia asked looking at Rosmerta concerned.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Rosmerta replied. "I just don't want you to form a biased opinion on Professor Snape before you meet him. I'm sure you're exhausted, why don't I give you your room key and you can get some sleep?"

"That would be very nice, thank you," Zelia replied.

Madam Rosmerta pulled a key out from behind her counter and handed it to Zelia while telling her that she was in room number three. Zelia thanked her and paid for the butterbeer before heading up the stairs to her room.

Zelia opened the door and looked around the small room. It was a very simple room, but also serviceable. There was a large bed, a bureau, a wardrobe, and a small table with two chairs. Her trunk and broom were sitting at the foot of the bed, so Zelia pulled her pajamas out of her trunk and went into the bathroom for a relaxing bath before bed.

_(Author's notes: Well, that's the end of chapter one. I hope that if you clicked on this story you've enjoyed what you've read so far. I don't normally post fanfic on the internet because I'm not sure if it's good or not, but if you liked it, please review! I have chapter two ready to go, and I'm planning out chapter three. The more reviews I get the faster I'll work! Thanks for reading!)_


	2. Severus Snape & the Annoying Little Bug

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are used without permission, and no money is being made from this story. Zelia is my creation_.

**Marriage Laws and the Trouble They Cause**

_Chapter Two: Severus Snape and the Annoying Little Bug_

Zelia woke up the next day feeling very refreshed, but that feeling faded substantially after she remembered that she had to go meet her new husband, Mr. Snape. She decided to be optimistic about it, and went into the bathroom to freshen up before breakfast.

After a light breakfast and some small talk with Rosmerta, Zelia got her trunk and broom and left The Three Broomsticks to go to Hogwarts. She walked down the Hogsmeade main street, and then down a long path. She walked past the front gates of Hogwarts, taking a moment to look at the winged boars that flanked either side of it. Then, she finally reached the castle and saw an very old wizard with long, silver hair who was wearing royal purple robes. Zelia's heart stopped; surely that wasn't her husband, was it?

"Miss Fierfly?" the old wizard said. "Or should I say 'Mrs. Snape'? Well, whatever the case may be, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He extended his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor," Zelia said accepting his hand and shaking it. "Please, call me Zelia. I've come to meet my new husband."

"Yes, Severus is expecting you, Zelia," Dumbledore replied. "If you'll just follow me, I'll show you to the dungeons. You can leave your belongings here, the house elves will take them to your room."

"Dungeons," Zelia replied unable to hide the worry in her voice.

"Severus prefers the solitude of the dungeons," Dumbledore explained as they started walking. "Don't worry, we have set up a room for you down there that should suit your tastes."

"I hope Mr. Snape likes me," Zelia said after a few minutes of silent walking.

"It will take time for the two of you to become acquainted," Dumbledore replied. "Ah, here we are."

Zelia looked and saw a large silver vase with green snakes, which appeared to be slithering around painted onto it. The vase nearly reached the ceiling it was so large. Dumbledore waved his wand around while whispering some incantations, and a moment later, the vase went back into the wall and disappeared. Where the vase had once been, there was now a vase-shaped hole in the wall that led into a sitting room.

"Severus will teach you how to enter his, or rather your shared quarters," Dumbledore explained.

"Honestly, Headmaster," a new voice said, "couldn't you have told the Ministry I died? I would have gladly drank some Draught of the Living Dead to make it believable."

"Come now, Severus, give Zelia a chance," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. "You haven't even met her yet."

"I don't need to meet her," Snape replied.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a commanding voice.

"Oh very well," Snape replied exasperated.

"Allow me to introduce you two," Dumbledore said, his voice returning to it's cheerful tone. "Severus, meet Miss Zelia Fierfly, or rather Mrs. Zelia Snape."

For the first time, Snape looked over at Zelia with a cold look in his eyes. Zelia found that she couldn't speak; it seemed as though her tongue had twisted itself into several knots. She took the moment of silence to look over her new husband. He was much taller than her, and something about his demeanor made her feel even smaller. He had greasy black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in days, cold black eyes that seemed to bore straight into Zelia's soul, and sallow skin that could definitely use some time in the sun. He was dressed all in black, which just increased his domineering demeanor.

"Oh, wonderful," Snape said sarcastically, "the Ministry sent me a mute witch."

"Severus," Dumbledore said in his warning tone.

"What?" Snape asked. "I was being…optimistic. If she doesn't talk, she won't get on my nerves as much."

"Excuse me, but I can talk," Zelia said quietly. "I'm sorry for my delay, I was merely collecting my thoughts for a moment." She paused to extend her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Snape."

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes, but after a stern look from Dumbledore, he accepted her hand and shook it. "Likewise, Miss Fierfly," he replied.

"Well, I'll just go now so that you two can become acquainted," Dumbledore said. "If you need anything, Zelia, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Professor," Zelia replied.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Snape as though to say 'be nice', and then walked out the large vase shaped door. Snape immediately sat in a green leather wingback chair and picked up the latest issue of Potions Monthly Magazine to read. Zelia began to hover near the sofa. Technically, this was where she lived now, so she could sit without permission from Snape. However, she was new to his living quarters, and she didn't want to disrespect him.

"Will you stop pacing around?" Snape demanded. "Sit down."

Zelia apologized in a meek voice that she was sure Snape hadn't heard and sat down on the sofa. She looked around the room wishing for something to occupy the time and awkward silence, but Snape offered her nothing. She tried to think of a way to start a conversation without upsetting Snape, but that seemed nearly impossible. Besides, it was rude to interrupt someone when they're reading.

After what felt like an incredibly long time, some food appeared on a small table that was set up in a nook just of the sitting room. Snape rose from his seat without a word and went to the table where he sat down and began eating. Zelia waited patiently on the couch for him to invite her, but as the delicious smells wafted about the room, he still didn't say a work. Zelia turned her head to look at the wall while he ate. Sometime later, Zelia heard Snape fixing another plate and thought he was having seconds. However, a moment later she heard footsteps and then a shadow loomed over her. Zelia turned around to see Snape holding the plate out to her.

"If I must follow this ridiculous law and take a wife just because the ministry says I must, then I will not have a wife who looks like she will be blown away by a small breeze," he said. Zelia noticed a brief flash of concern, caring in warmth in his eyes that belied his cold, uncaring, condescending voice and demeanor.

"Thank you," She said and took the plate. "I'll eat at the table."

Zelia stood up and walked past Snape taking care to avoid eye contact. She sat at the table and started to eat while Snape returned to his magazine. Every once in a while, Zelia felt Snape looking at her while she ate her food. She pretended not to notice and ate everything on her plate even though it was much more than she normally ate. When she finished eating, her plate was instantly sparkling clean, and the food left on the table disappeared.

"If you're bored, Miss Fierfly, you may read one of my books," Snape said.

Without replying, Zelia pulled a random book off the shelf before sitting on the sofa again. She stared at the cover of the book trying to gather enough courage to ask Snape a few questions.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Snape," Zelia said uncertainly. "I was just wondering if we could talk for a moment. I'd like to know about your life and your work. What are your ambitions? Why did you become a teacher? How old are you? What's your family like? I mean, we are married now, so I feel as though I should put forth some effort to get to know you."

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual," Snape replied coldly. "The only reason we are married is because the Ministry idiots made us. I don't need to get to know you, nor do you need to get to know me."

"Can't you at least tell me how old you are?" Zelia asked.

"I'm forty-seven," Snape replied.

"Oh dear," Zelia replied. "I wasn't aware you were that much older than me. I'm only twenty-one."

"Again, I blame that on the Ministry," Snape replied. "I'd much rather remain alone, and I'm sure you'd rather be with someone your age."

"I have to follow the law," Zelia replied quietly.

"Oh, hang the bloody law," Snape replied. "It's a stupid law in any case."

"So, what made you take a teaching job, Mr. Snape?" Zelia asked trying to continue the conversation.

"I work for Dumbledore," Snape replied. "I don't teach because I want to."

"Where did you grow up?" Zelia asked. "I grew up in the Salem community in America near the Salem Witches' Institute."

"On a street called Spinners End," Snape replied as he turned the page of his magazine.

"And your family, what were they like? Did you have any siblings?" Zelia asked, but instantly knew she had asked the wrong thing.

"I swear you're like an annoying little bug pestering me and asking all these questions," Snape snapped. "A bit of advice, Miss Fierfly, just sit there and don't ask stupid questions."

There were several hours of silence during which Snape finished reading Potions Monthly Magazine, and started reading The Daily Prophet. Zelia sat quietly on the sofa and pretended to read the book she had taken from the shelf.

"Bloody idiots," Snape muttered tossing the newspaper onto an end table. "Come on," he added as he stood up.

"What's happening?" Zelia asked.

"It's dinner time, you fool," Snape replied.

"We're not eating in here again?" Zelia asked.

"Of course not!" Snape said as though it were the most obvious thing ever. "We eat dinner in the staff room during breaks. Now follow me if you want dinner. If you don't want dinner, then suit yourself."

"Forgive me, I'm not familiar with the customs of this school or it's staff," Zelia replied sincerely.

"Learn them quickly," Snape replied coldly, "And come on."

Zelia complied and stood up to join Snape at the door. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her robes, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. If she was going to meet more people, especially her new husband's colleagues, she wanted to make a good impression. Snape rolled his eyes at her and walked out without a word. Zelia followed, and had to trot to keep up with his long legs.

They walked up several flights of stairs and down a long corridor before they reached the staff room. Snape was glaring at Zelia for some reason, and she wished she could hide in the wardrobe she saw in the corner.

"Ah, Severus, Zelia!" Dumbledore said apparently excited to see the two of them. "Glad you could join us. Please, have a seat, I was just about to have the food sent up."

Snape was uncharacteristically nice and pulled out a seat for Zelia next to a stern looking old witch wearing emerald green robes. He took the seat next to her, and as soon as the food was on the table, he began to eat. Zelia fixed herself a plate and ate quietly.

"It seems Severus is a bit too hungry at the moment for introductions," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily in the dazzling candlelight. "Zelia, may I introduce Professor Minerva McGonagall? Minerva, this is Zelia Fierfly, or Zelia Snape. She is Professor Snape's new wife."

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Snape," McGonagall said putting down her fork and knife to shake hands wit Zelia.

"Likewise, Professor," Zelia replied. "May I ask what you teach?"

"Transfiguration," McGonagall replied. "How long have you been in Great Britain?"

"Oh, today is only my second day here," Zelia replied.

"I see the Ministry wasted no time in pushing you into the new Marriage Law," McGonagall observed.

"Well, I couldn't possibly ignore the law," Zelia replied. "As soon as Madam Rosmerta said I needed to register, I hurried to the Ministry and did just that."

"The Ministry is full of idiots," McGonagall said.

"That seems to be the general consensus around here," Dumbledore joked. "I think that they're doing their best."

"They're best, Albus?" McGonagall replied looking at Dumbledore as though he were insane. "You only think that because you're too old to be roped into this stupid Marriage Law."

"Aren't laws created to keep us happy and safe?" Zelia asked.

"Good laws are created to keep us safe and happy," McGonagall corrected her. "This law was created to make sure wizards only marry witches and witches only marry wizards. They'll realize their mistake in a few years when they run out of magical folk who aren't related. We'll have to marry Muggles again just to stay alive and avoid incest!"

"Always a pleasant topic, Minerva," Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, look, it's time for pudding!"

Zelia and Professor McGonagall changed the topic of their conversation, but continued to chat as dinner carried on. Finally, when the plates were clean and gleaming, and all traces of food were gone, Zelia once again followed Snape back to the dungeons.

"You have been given a bedroom in here," Snape replied when they reentered his living quarters. "It's down the hall and on the right. You also have your own bathroom in there, so stay out of mine. Stay out of my bedroom too, you little bug."

"I assure you, Mr. Snape, that you do not need to worry about that," Zelia replied. "Good night." With that, Zelia turned on her heel without waiting for Snape to respond and went into her bedroom.

It was like walking into a forest wonderland, Zelia thought. The room was filled, absolutely filled with all sorts of deciduous trees. Some were real, but most were magical, all were tall, grand, and gorgeous with lots of lush green foliage. In the middle of the room was the four poster bed, but instead of the usual posters, there were four trees on the corners of the bed. The sheets were green like the stem of a flower, and the duvet was pink and soft like a flower's petals. Instead of the cold stone floor that was in the rest of the dungeons, the floor in Zelia's room was made of soft grass that tickled her feet when she took off her shoes.

Zelia lay on her bed and stared up expecting to see a ceiling. However, the night sky greeted her instead. Zelia knew it was bewitched to do that, and she couldn't wait for the next day to come. She wanted to be woken by the rising sun, nature's alarm clock. Zelia looked to her right and could see a clearing with a large cloud hovering in it. Her curiosity piqued, she went to look at it.

When she stepped into the clearing, Zelia still wasn't sure what it was. So, she walked under the cloud, and just as she looked up at it, the cloud dumped a rain shower on her head soaking Zelia to the bone.

"Well," Zelia said stepping away from the cloud, "that explains it."

As Zelia was looking around for a towel, she noticed the toilet. It was sitting between two trees, and its gleaming white porcelain stood out against the forest-room like a sore thumb. Still, Zelia was thankful for a proper toilet, but wished she had noticed it before standing under the rain cloud 'shower'. Next to the toilet was a smaller cloud that Zelia deduced was used as a wash basin.

Still, she was looking for towels, but they weren't near the toilet or the sink. She turned around and saw that they were hanging on some low branches of a rather lovely maple tree. Zelia took a towel and began drying her hair while she walked back into her bedroom to change.

A short while later, Zelia was sitting under the covers of her new bed marveling at how soft the sheets and duvet were. Someone had really gone out of their way to make this room for her, and she appreciated it greatly. Zelia made a mental note to find out who did it, and also to thank that person. Then, she wondered just how far into the 'forest' she could go. Were most of the trees just walls enchanted to look like trees, or was the whole space magically expanded so she could take a walk in the forest? Zelia smiled to herself, perhaps tomorrow she would see.

_(Author's Notes: That's chapter two! Did you like it? I'm still working on chapter three, and reviews are like fuel to me! The more reviews I get, the faster I work! I'm using too many exclamation points, sorry. Anyway, I should probably point out that this story is pretty much AU. Obviously, because Dumbledore and Snape are...well, alive. )_


	3. She Glows at Night

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are used without permission, and no money is being made from this story. Zelia is my creation_.

**Marriage Laws and the Trouble They Cause**

_Chapter 3: She Glows at Night_

Zelia woke up one morning and realized that she had been at Hogwarts for an entire week. Not only that, but she had also been married for an entire week. Of course, her marriage hadn't exactly been traditional. There had been no proposal, no ring, and no wedding. In fact, Zelia had simply signed a piece of parchment and was pronounced married to Professor Severus Snape.

Zelia and Snape had reached a silent agreement about their forced marriage. Zelia could read any of Snape's books or magazines, but anything else of his was off limits. She stayed in her bedroom when she wanted to be alone for a while, or she stayed in the sitting room when she wanted to pretend to have some company with Snape. During the school week, Snape ate in the Great Hall, but Zelia continued to eat in their living quarters. On the weekends, they both ate in the living quarters, but Snape would eat first and Zelia would eat after him.

Sighing, Zelia headed to the clearing that was her bathroom for her morning shower. She peeled off her clothes and stepped under her rain cloud shower and began to wash. The water coming out of the cloud was the perfect temperature; not too hot and not too cold. When she was finished, Zelia grabbed a towel off the nearby tree branch and wrapped it around her body.

"Speculum," Zelia said holding her wand horizontally in front of her and raising her arm straight up. A floating mirror was now in front of her; Zelia had discovered that useful charm when she got sick of the mirrors back home always giving her advice. Forcing herself to stop thinking about her old home, Zelia brushed her teeth, and then dried her hair with another charm. Then, she went to look for robes to wear that day.

Her room didn't have a wardrobe, but several of the trees had branches that were at the perfect height and stuck straight out. Zelia hung up her robes on these branches, which made it easier than keeping them in her trunk. Zelia decided to wear pale yellow robes that had just a hint of green in them.

By the time Zelia was dressed and had gone out the sitting room, Snape was already awake and sitting at the table eating breakfast. He looked up momentarily when she came in the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Snape," Zelia said in a forced, yet polite voice.

"Good morning," Snape replied, but he didn't sound like he thought the morning was very good at all. "I'm nearly done eating."

"Good," Zelia replied, and that was the extent of their morning conversation.

Snape stood up a minute or two later and walked past Zelia without a glance or a word. Zelia was used to this by now and merely sat at the table to eat. So far, each day had passed in this same manner. When Zelia sat down to eat, Snape would begin to read. So, when the vase-shaped door suddenly appeared in the wall (and Zelia realized she still hadn't learned how to get into the living quarters on her own) and Dumbledore stepped through it, Zelia found herself interested in the sudden change of the day-to-day routine.

"Headmaster," Snape said coolly, "to what do I owe the intrusion?"

"I came to see how Zelia was fairing," Dumbledore replied and turned to Zelia. "Good morning, Zelia. How are you this fine day?"

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," Zelia replied kindly. "I'm doing very well, thank you. I hope you're the same."

"Indeed I am," Dumbledore replied, and then turned back to Snape. "Severus, it occurs to me that Zelia has only left the dungeons twice, and it wasn't for very long. Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to give her a tour of the castle and the grounds."

"…" Snape studied Dumbledore's face, and when he realized he wasn't going to get out of it, he replied "Fine, I'll do it after lunch."

"Very good," Dumbledore replied. "Well, until dinner if not sooner. I bid you both a good day."

After lunch, Zelia waited for Snape to come back down to the dungeons. She wondered if she should be waiting for him at all. He didn't seem too thrilled on the idea of giving her a tour. She had grown rather tired of the dungeons and wanted to see the rest of the castle. She supposed she could have gone and wandered around herself, but it just hadn't felt right. She wasn't a student here, or a member of the staff. She was simply Snape's wife, but even that didn't mean much.

When Snape came into his living quarters, Zelia rose from the sofa to greet him and also to show that was ready for the tour. He fixed her with a hard, cold gaze and a scowl.

"I see you're ready," Snape said. "Well, let's get it over with."

"Thank you, for showing me around, Mr. Snape," Zelia said. Despite how he treated her, she was going to be nice to him come hell or high water. "I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of Hogwarts."

"Pay attention, you annoying little bug," Snape ordered her. "I have much to show you and little time to do it."

"Lead the way, Mr. Snape," Zelia said waving her hand toward the door.

Snape glared at Zelia; it almost looked as though he wanted to give her a detention or something. However, he simply stalked to the door and walked out of it without looking back to see if she was following. Zelia took a deep breath, sighed, and went out after him.

The first place they stopped was the potions classroom. Zelia stepped in behind Snape and looked around the room fascinated. Potions had been her best and favorite subject when she attended the Salem Witches Institute. She walked over to a cauldron that was sitting at a desk, apparently stewing as part of a potions-making process. She looked inside the cauldron and saw that the contents were grayish-green and cloudy.

"Oh, they're making Deflating Draught," Zelia said casually. "This one could use a bit more tubeworms; it's not quite the right color."

"You know you're potions, Miss Fierfly," Snape said sounding like he was trying to hide how impressed he was.

"Potions was my best subject in school," Zelia explained. "In my third year at Salem, I started taking fourth year classes. Every year after that, I took Potions with the year ahead of me until seventh year. That year, I did an independent study with Professor Stirrings."

"And how did you come to gain so much potions knowledge?" Snape asked.

"Well, it's sort of embarrassing," Zelia said. "I don't to talk about it yet."

"I understand," Snape replied, and there was no sarcasm in his voice. "Well, shall I show you the rest of the castle?"

As they toured the rest of the castle, they discussed potions. Some of the potions topics they touched on, such as various animal parts, would surely turn most people's stomachs. However Zelia and Snape didn't seem to mind discussing crocodile hearts and rat spleens at all. The only problem Zelia had was that she wasn't paying attention to where they were going, and she was afraid to ask Snape to show her again. So, she tried her to best to keep up with the conversation and remember where they were going and where they had been.

"It's nearing dinner-time," Snape said.

"Then we should get back to the dungeons," Zelia suggested.

"I'm sure Albus would love to see you at dinner in the Great Hall," Snape said. "That is, if you wish to have dinner there."

"Oh, I'd love you," Zelia said excitedly. She had wanted to dine in the Great Hall since the school year started and she could almost hear the noise of the opening feast.

"Fine," Snape said shortly, but Zelia noticed his eyes flash with excitement. "We'll continue our tour after dinner. I shall show you the castle grounds."

"That sounds lovely," Zelia replied. "Where will I sit at dinner? Will there be enough seats? Will there be enough food? Should we inform the cooks? Should we inform Professor Dumbledore?"

"Enough questions!" Snape exclaimed. "You shall sit next to me, there will be plenty of food, and we do not need to inform anyone. You ask too many questions. Annoying little bug."

"I'm sorry," Zelia said quietly.

"It's…it's not too much of a problem," Snape replied, motioning for Zelia to follow him. "It's just…annoying."

"I had that part figured out," Zelia replied. "I'll try not to be so annoying in the future."

"I would appreciate that," Snape replied as they reached the Great Hall.

Zelia felt every person in the Great Hall staring at her as she followed Snape up to the head table. She hovered behind him as he spoke with Professor Dumbledore about Zelia's decision to join them in the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore looked delighted at the news and waved his wand in the air causing a chair to appear in between Dumbledore's chair, and a chair to his left.

"Good evening, Zelia," Dumbledore said pulling the chair out for Zelia.

"Good evening, sir," Zelia replied sitting gracefully on the chair.

"I'm glad to see you are joining us for dinner," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure it gets quite lonely in the dungeons."

"They're perfectly fine," Zelia replied. "my room makes it even better."

"In any case, I am happy to see you here," Dumbledore replied. "Ah, Minerva! Good evening!"

"Albus," Professor McGonagall said in a sort of bored tone as thought she and Dumbledore shared this exact exchange at every meal. She spotted Zelia and looked a bit shocked to see her. "Miss Fierfly…what are you…I mean, it's nice to see you are joining us. It's about time Professor Snape let you out."

"Thank you, Professor," Zelia replied, "but I stayed on my own. I don't think I was ready to face the rest of the castle before."

"Understandable," McGonagall replied taking her seat. "Well, Albus, shall we eat?"

"A wonderful idea, Minerva," Dumbledore replied and clapped his hands twice.

A great spread of food suddenly appeared on the tables. Zelia served herself something from each dish that was close to her. Her usual dinner selection in the dungeons wasn't nearly as vast as this, so she wanted to try as much as possible. Oh, and it was delicious! It was so good that Zelia wanted to write a letter to the Hogwarts cooks and thank them for it.

"Is it to your liking, Zelia?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, it's very good," Zelia replied. "I think I'll be taking all my meals in here from now on."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said. "I look forward to seeing you."

After everyone was full and the plates had returned to their sparkling clean state, Zelia leaned back slightly in her chair. Snape was off giving detention to some students for talking with their mouths full or something, so Zelia had to wait for him.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked approaching the head table once again.

"Yes, I can't wait," Zelia replied and stood up. She walked around the table and joined Snape.

They walked out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open framing the vast front lawn like a larger than life painting. Zelia felt like the fresh, crisp air from outside was pulling her, and she heeded the call. She smiled slightly at Snape and half-walked, half-danced gracefully out the door.

The sun was nearly down, and night was quickly falling over Hogwarts. Zelia took off her shoes to enjoy the feeling of the cool grass tickling her feet. Her bedroom was wonderful, but nothing beat the real thing. She twirled on the spot and wanted very badly to roll around in the grass like she had done in her youth. However, just as she was about to lay down, she felt someone staring at her and turned around. Snape was watching her with an amused yet slightly confused look on his face.

"Am I being annoying again, Mr. Snape?" Zelia asked.

"No," Snape began slowly as though he were trying to choose his words carefully.

"Is everything all right then?" Zelia asked.

"I…well," Snape began. "You're glowing, Miss Fierfly.

"Oh, that," Zelia replied.

It was true, Zelia did glow at night. She was so used to it that she hardly noticed it and often forgot to tell people about it. It was a soft, subtle glow, pale golden yellow in color. She actually glowed all the time, but it was only noticeable at night or in a dark room.

"May I ask why you're glowing?" Snape inquired.

"Of course you may," Zelia replied. "Is there somewhere we can sit?"

"There is a bench not far from here," Snape replied. "Follow me."

Zelia grabbed her shoes and followed Snape barefoot to the bench. Once they were seated, Zelia skimmed her toes over the grass and took a deep breath.

"Well, Mr. Snape," Zelia began. "You remember when we were in your classroom and I told you that potions was my best subject?"

"Yes," Snape replied.

"And you remember that I told you there was a reason that I was so good at it?" Zelia continued.

"Yes, but you said you were embarrassed by it," Snape replied.

"I was," Zelia replied. "I still am, but I'm going to tell you both why I am glowing and why I'm so adept at potions. You see, when I was a little girl living in Conjurer Mage, an all magical village in America much like Hogsmeade is here, I lived with my parents. My mother works for a magical products company doing research in cleaning products, and my father is a Healer, so we always have a full store of potions ingredients. I was, you could say, a curious little girl, and I wanted to be just like my mother. I spent a lot of my time outside playing in the woods behind my home, and I often got very dirty. One day when I was five or six, I decided to try to create a cleaning potion for myself. So, while my mother and father were downstairs making dinner and reading the newspaper, I snuck into the potions cabinet and grabbed all the bottles I could carry. I also snuck into my parents' room and found the nearly broken wand my mother had recently replaced. I took everything into my room and locked the door. I grabbed my toy cauldron, poured in a little bit from every bottle, and somehow managed to make the wand work a little. I didn't realize that I had to cook the potion, but I did know I had to stir it. I mixed up my potion, and went downstairs to get a cup. My mother gave me a cup, and asked me what I was doing. I told her I was creating a potion, and neither of my parents thought this was odd. I played Potions Lab all the time and made potions out of water and sugar, but I digress. I went back up to my room and dipped my cup into the potion and drank. It was very bitter, and I was lucky that I didn't get poisoned. I went to look into a mirror and saw that I wasn't any cleaner than I had been before I began. Disappointed, I went downstairs for dinner."

"May I interrupt for a moment?" Snape asked.

"Certainly," Zelia replied

"Why did your parents not keep the potions ingredients locked up?" Snape asked.

"Usually they did," Zelia explained. "However, my mother had been working a bit at home that day, and she didn't lock them up before starting dinner."

"I see," Snape replied, "carry on."

"So," Zelia continued, "when I got downstairs, my mother said we were eating outside because it was such a nice night. Naturally, I was very excited, and I rushed outside to my father. At first, he smiled widely at me, but then he looked confused, almost concerned. He called for my mother and she came hurrying outside and gasped. I asked them what was wrong and my mother said "Zelia, you're glowing!" I looked down at myself and saw that I was giving off a glow. My father asked me why I was glowing, and I told him I didn't know. I told my parents that I was made a potion and drank it. My mother must have realized that she had left the potions cabinet unlocked and that I hadn't been playing potions, but had actually tried to make a real potion. She looked mortified, and looked at my father as though begging him to tell her what to do. My father checked to make sure I hadn't poisoned myself, and then we all went up to my room so my parents could see what I had used. After I got a stern lecture about obeying the rules, including the one about me staying out of the potions cabinet even if it's unlocked, I also was told that I shouldn't try my hand at doing something without first learning the basics. At that point, I told myself I was going to work very hard in Potions class when I went to Salem. When I was nine, I started reading my parents potions texts and journals and started learning about different potions and what they did, and the properties of potions ingredients. I already knew more about potions when I started school than anyone else. So, that's why I glow," Zelia finished somewhat lamely.

"Wait, didn't your parents try to make an antidote?" Snape asked.

"They did, but the glow kept coming back," Zelia replied. "They made it then times, and the glow came back. They decided that we would all have to deal with it."

"So you glow," Snape said in a low voice. "It's funny, you glow much like a firefly. Is there, perhaps, a connection with your last name?"

"That's just a coincidence," Zelia explained. "My last name is pronounced 'Fee-yair-fly'."

"Right," Snape replied. "Well, it's getting late. Shall we go back inside?"

"Yes, that's a good idea," Zelia replied.

They walked back into the castle in silence, but it was considerably more comfortable than the silence that was usually between them. When they reached the dungeons, Snape showed Zelia exactly how to open the door to their living quarters so that she could come and go as she pleased.

"I'm getting rather tired," Zelia said. "Would it be all right if I borrowed another one of your books to read in bed?"

"Of course," Snape replied. "And as for payment for the book…"

Zelia barely had time to register what was happening as Snape leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers experimentally. He kissed her a second time with a bit more confidence. When they pulled apart, Snape smiled at her.

"Good-night, My Little Bug," Snape said in a soft voice, and retreated to his room.

Zelia stood frozen to the spot staring at his retreating back. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and touched where he had kissed her. It was still tingling and warm; Zelia smiled. She had never felt that sensation before when she had been kissed by other men. Men? Ha! Compared to Snape, those other men were merely boys.

A short while later when Zelia was lying in bed reading the book she had borrowed, she allowed her thoughts to leave the book and wander. They quickly turned to Snape; to Severus. Zelia smiled to herself, marked her page, and went to sleep thinking of her husband.

_(Author's Notes: That's chapter three! Did you like it? I hate to beg, but please review even if you didn't like it. How can I improve if no one reviews? A big 'Thank You' to my reviewers so far, it means a lot to me!)_


	4. A Christmas Day Request

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are used without permission, and no money is being made from this story. Zelia is my creation_.

**Marriage Laws and the Trouble They Cause**

_Chapter Four: A Christmas Day Request_

It was nearing Christmastime and Zelia was in the sitting room of the living quarters she and Severus shared in the dungeons. She wished that Severus had a bit more Christmas spirit and would allow to her to decorate the sitting room a bit. However, Severus had flat out refused claiming that there were more than enough decorations in the main part of the castle and on school grounds to satisfy her. He was right, of course, and Zelia had taken many opportunities while Severus was in classes to go up to the Great Hall and just look at it in its entire decorated splendor. The huge trees the very large man, Hagrid had brought in adorned with golden baubles and lit with real-live, fluttering fairies. The wreaths that hung on the doors, and the mistletoe that hung over the students' heads as they passed through the doors to go to meals, everything was beautiful.

However, Zelia's thoughts were not on Christmas or the way Hogwarts was decorated for the holiday. Her thoughts were on Severus Snape, the man she had grown very fond of in the past three and a half months. Dare she admit to herself that she loved him? Did she love him? Yes, Zelia decided, she did. She loved him very much; she loved every part of him, literally and figuratively.

As far as Zelia was concerned, there were really two Severus'. The first was Severus, the man whom she adored, the man with a kind heart and a gentle tone. Then, there was Professor Snape, the sarcastic, cold, dreaded Potions master. Regardless of how terrible the students thought he was, Zelia knew him better than that. She realized that he wasn't fit for a teaching job and did not like it one bit. She knew that he would come to the sitting room after his classes ended everyday in a miserable mood, and she would wait patiently for him to return to Severus. Sometimes he would tell her about his day, and other times he would sit in his chair silently. Either way, Zelia would always be there with him, and she would always wait for Severus.

A large vase-shaped hole suddenly appeared in the wall, and Zelia rose to greet Severus as he came into the room. She could tell by the look on his face that he'd had a particularly bad day. She took his arm and led him to his favorite chair, and then she sat on the sofa to wait. Would he speak, or would he calm himself in silence?

"Damn, bloody students," Severus muttered, "Damn, bloody third years. Damn, bloody Hufflepuff. Nearly blew up the whole dungeon! I gave him detention for two months, and all his bloody little friends think I was going overboard! Apparently they don't realize that he could have damn well killed them all. If they don't want to pay attention to the rules and instructions, then they shouldn't bother coming to class. They'll still get detention and points deducted, but at least they run less of a risk of killing everyone with botched potions!"

Zelia waited a moment to make sure Severus was done ranting and then rose from her seat on the sofa. She walked to the small nook where he kept his firewhiskey and drinking glasses, "Do you need a drink, Severus?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine," he replied, "It's nearly dinnertime, we should go up to the Great Hall."

He offered Zelia his arm, which she accepted, and together they walked out through the vase-shaped hole and into the corridors of the dungeons. They walked up to the main level of the castle and into the Great Hall. Zelia couldn't hide the way her eyes lit up at the decorations, but she also couldn't miss the annoyed yet amused look that came to Severus face because of her excitement.

"Ah, good evening, Severus, Zelia," Professor Dumbledore greeted them kindly.

"Headmaster," Severus replied.

"Good evening, sir," Zelia said to Dumbledore, "I hope your day went well."

"Very well, thank you," Dumbledore replied, "And yours?"

"It went well also, sir, thank you," Zelia replied.

"I'm glad to hear it," Dumbledore replied.

Toward the end of the meal, Severus leaned closer to Zelia and spoke quietly to her, "Little bug, I have something I must do tonight," he said, "Will you be able to make it back to our quarters on your own?"

"Yes, of course, Severus," Zelia replied. She was curious about what he had to do, but she didn't ask any questions.

Severus Snape pushed open the door to the small jewelry shop in Hogsmeade not bothering to kick his boots against the doorframe to knock off the snow that was on them. He knew exactly what he was there for, a ring to give Zelia for Christmas. They were already married, and had been for over three months, but he hadn't given her anything to show for it. He decided that since he couldn't ask her to marry him, he would give her the ring and ask her if she would like a small ceremony to celebrate.

His idea was to keep it as small as possible, assuming she said yes. Her parents and his colleagues would be the only ones in attendance besides the two of them. Perhaps, they would have it on Hogwarts grounds. Perhaps by the lake, if that blasted giant squid would stay underwater for more than five minutes. Severus scowled; he hated that damn cephalopod.

"May I help you, young man?" a voice behind Severus asked, startling him out of his musings.

Severus spun around on his heel to glare at the person who had snuck up on him. The woman was obviously startled by him, and she stepped back involuntarily, her eyes wide.

"No," Snape said coolly, "I'll know what I want when I see it."

Without a reply, the woman merely gave a quick nod, and then shrank away as though afraid of Severus. After her departure, Snape focused once again on the task at hand, finding that ring. He looked through each display case carefully examining the rings that the shop offered. He looked at silver rings, gold rings, rings with precious jewels on top, rings with rare magical stones on top that changed colors with the wearer's mood, rings that made the promise of wealth or happiness, rings that promised an improvement in magical prowess and aptitude. In short, he looked at so many rings that he knew rings would swim before his vision while he would be trying to sleep.

None of those rings were right; not a single one was the ring he needed. Zelia was a very special girl to him, she was his little bug, and he needed a ring that would reflect his feelings for her.

He was just about to leave and apparate to Diagon Alley to look when a small, locked display case by the register caught his eye. In it were five rings, but Severus only noticed one of them. It stood out like a lighthouse does to a ship that's lost in a heavy fog. That was it; that was the ring he needed.

Severus took a deep breath and tries to put on a calm demeanor for the shop lady whom he had startled before, "Excuse me, I'd like to see this ring."

On Christmas morning, Severus awoke with several convicting emotions. On one hand, he hated this damn holiday and couldn't wait for the day to end. On the other hand, he was looking forward to giving Zelia her gift and asking her the question he had been waiting to ask. On the next other hand (if Severus had three hands), he was nervous about what her answer would be. What if after he asked she looked at him as though he were possibly the least sane man on the planet? He had given that look to several students, but he had yet to experience what it felt like to be on the receiving end of such a look.

Severus made an incomprehensible noise as he threw his bed covers aside and got out of bed. He hadn't even been awake for five minutes and already he had a headache. He made his way to his shower where he prepared for the day in his usual manner. He knew the holiday meant much more to Zelia than it did to him, so he nearly expected her to come out of her room wearing robes fashioned out of glittery garland. He would stick to his usual black teaching robes, of course.

After his shower and shave, Severus dressed for the day, taking an extra moment to put the ring in his pocket, and went to the sitting room where he found Zelia already awake and waiting for him. She wasn't wearing garland robes much to his relief. In fact, she was still in her pajamas; a green nightgown with a thick, pale pink bed robe over that. It made her look like an odd flower that didn't realize it wasn't spring time.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," Zelia greeted him, "Or should I say 'Happy Christmas'?"

"Either is fine, Zelia," Severus replied, "Although my favorite phrase on Christmas is 'Goodnight, see you on Boxing Day.'"

"Oh, Severus," Zelia replied.

"Interesting choice of wardrobe, little bug," Severus said, changing the subject somewhat.

"Oh this?" Zelia asked looking down at herself, "It's tradition to open Christmas gifts in your pajamas, didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't," Severus replied while his mind screamed at him to give her the ring. However, he sat on the sofa next to Zelia and decided to wait for the right moment to give it to her.

"Would you like some coffee, Severus?" Zelia asked, breaking the sudden silence that cut through the room.

"Yes, that would be nice," Severus replied, "I should summon our breakfast anyway."

"All right, I'll get your coffee while you do that," Zelia replied, and then rose from the sofa to do as promised.

Severus didn't have to rise from the sofa to summon breakfast, but he did anyway and walked over to the small table. He waited while Zelia poured his coffee and then prepared her tea. When she set the two cups on the table, he pulled her seat out for her, and summoned their breakfast with a wave of his wand.

They made small talk while they ate; something Severus still hadn't got the hang of and doubted he ever would. Zelia would ask simple questions, and he would reply with short answers. He was sure he was supposed to elaborate on his answers, but he didn't see the point. Zelia, on the other hand, would wait for him to answer and then give her own answer. Severus didn't mind, though; her voice was like a soft melody carried by the wind that only he could hear. He would listen to her talk until the day he died.

"Severus," Zelia said after a short bit of silence, "I was wondering if it's all right if I give you your gift."

"My gift?" Severus asked; he certainly hadn't been expecting one. "I suppose, but you shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"Well, it's nothing spectacular," Zelia confessed, "I wasn't able to find or think of anything that would really suit you. So, I got you something I knew you would use and possibly enjoy. Excuse for a moment while I get it."

Severus watched Zelia as she rose from the table and disappeared down the short hallway to the bedrooms. He put a bite of sausage in his mouth and chewed it, and by the time he had swallowed, Zelia had returned. She handed him a medium sized box wrapped in green and silver striped wrapping paper.

"I hope it's…all right," Zelia said, "I really wasn't sure what to get you."

"I told you that you didn't have to get me anything at all, little bug," Severus replied, reminding her of his statement from before.

"What sort of wife would I be if I didn't get my husband a present for Christmas? It would be very rude of me," Zelia replied.

Severus ripped of the wrapping paper and dropped it to the floor in a pile, and then pulled the lid off the box. Inside the box were a large bottle of Firewhiskey and a small card saying that his subscription to _Potions Journal_ had been renewed for the next year.

Severus set the box on the floor and stood up. He walked around the table to where Zelia was sitting and kissed her on the forehead as his way of saying thanks.

"You're welcome, Severus," Zelia said, understanding his message loud and clear.

"I have something for you as well, little bug," Severus said and reached into the pocket of his robes. He hadn't taken the time to wrap his gift to her, but he hoped she liked it just the same, "Happy Christmas, as we say it." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Zelia.

"Thank you," Zelia said before she opened the box. When she did open the box, she gasped in a delighted yet shocked sort of way, "Oh, Severus," she whispered, "It's gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it," Severus replied sincerely, and then took a deep breath before continuing, ""Zelia, my little bug, I'm hoping this ring will be more than just a Christmas gift. I know that by law we are already married and that we need not do anything else about it. However, I would be honored if you would accept my request to have a small ceremony to celebrate our union."

Zelia's eyes shined with tears as she nodded her head excitedly and managed to choke out a quiet "Yes". Severus took the box from Zelia and pulled the ring out. He took her left hand and slid the ring over her ring finger. It instantly sized itself so that it fit perfectly.

Severus took a moment to admire how perfect the ring looked on her finger. It was a thin band of silver with a large, multi-faceted diamond on top that shone brilliantly when Zelia moved her hand around to admire it in the light. To each side of the diamond were two tiny, silver fireflies who's wings were opened slightly revealing two pale yellow green stones that shone the way a firefly does when it's lit up.

"Severus, this is so beautiful," Zelia said, "Thank you so much."

"It's only beautiful because you're wearing it, Zelia," Severus replied, and then added, "My little bug," for good measure.

_(Author's notes: Chapter Four! Finally! I owe an apology to anyone who might have 'Marriage Laws and the Trouble They Cause' on story alert. I had other things happening, and this story got put on hold for so long that I actually forgot where I was going with it. That's what I get for not planning the whole thing out before starting, though. I have decided where to take the story, and it will only go on for two or three more chapters. Possibly four. Anyway, thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review!)_


	5. Hopes, Dreams, and Unrelated Fears

Chapter 5: Cute, short chapter about the planning of the ceremony during first half (mostly discussion between McG and Zelia)

_(Author's Note: Finally, an update! I am so, so sorry that it took so long! I was unable to use my own computer for a long time, so I was using my fiancé's. I finally got some of my files transferred to his computer, so hopefully the next update won't take so long! As always, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!)_

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are used without permission, and no money is being made from this story. Zelia is my creation_.

**Marriage Laws and the Trouble They Cause**

_Chapter Five: Hopes, Dreams, and Unrelated Fears_

Zelia thumbed through a catalog of dress robes for special occasions with a mixture of determination and worry. She was set on finding the perfect set of dress robes for The Celebration as she and Severus had come to call it, but she just wasn't sure when she would find it. To her right, Minerva was making a list of other things that would be needed for The Celebration. Things like table linens, food, drink, seating, or anything else that seemed necessary.

Zelia was thankful for Minerva's help; despite the huge age gap (which was considerably larger than the one between Zelia and Snape), she considered the older woman a friend. Minerva had been helping with plans and arrangements for The Celebration since she had learned of it.

That's not to say that the other teachers weren't pitching in as well. On the contrary, Professor Sprout was providing beautiful plants to help decorate. Some of the plants would be normal, and some would be magical. Zelia had picked out a particularly beautiful plant from greenhouse number four to use.

Tiny Professor Flitwick was also helping by providing the music. Zelia and Snape had wanted to spend as little money as possible, and Professor Flitwick just happened to have some old instruments that he could charm to play of their own accord. He said he would simply have to teach them the music by showing them the sheet music.

Zelia paused in her musings when a very nice set of dress robes caught her eye. They were white, and made of a very fine material that shimmered as the girl modeling the robes twirled in the picture with a look of pure elation dancing across her face. Zelia placed the catalog back on the table and clapped her hands.

"I've found them," she said proudly, "I've found the robes I want. Please excuse me for a while, I need to go to the village."

"What for?" Minerva asked, "As nice as Madam Malkin's work is, she overcharges for several things. I can transfigure a tablecloth into the exact same dress and I won't charge you a dime."

"Really?" Zelia asked, "That would be so…Oh, thank you, Minerva!"

"It's nothing at all. I'd be willing to do nearly anything to help the one woman who finally made Professor Snape seem vaguely human in aspects other than appearance," Minerva replied.

"I hope I make him happy," Zelia replied.

"Are you kidding?" Minerva asked, "Of course you do. In fact, I think this is the only good thing that's come out of that ridiculous law."

"Who knew such a ridiculous thing could make two people so happy," Zelia replied, "Of course, I would have married whoever they told me to marry."

"At the risk of your own happiness?" Minerva asked.

"I can't tell you the whole story, but I learned a very hard lesson about following the rules no matter how stupid or ridiculous those rules might seem," Zelia replied.

"I see," Minerva replied, and didn't push the subject further.

Zelia looked down at the dress robes she had fallen in love with and allowed herself a smile. She imagined herself in them dancing and laughing at The Celebration as she and Severus shared their joy with their friends. Unfortunately, her parents were not going to be able to attend, but they told Zelia they were more than happy for her and Severus. Zelia couldn't deny that she was saddened by it, but she had decided not to let it get her down.

"Well, it's nearly time for lunch," Minerva said, "I have to go to the Great Hall before classes let out."

"Oh, of course," Zelia replied, "Thank you for helping me during your break."

"Come see me after dinner and we'll work on those dress robes," Minerva replied.

"Certainly," Zelia replied.

The two women left the Transfigurations classroom and walked to the Great Hall together. Severus hadn't arrived yet, so Zelia took her usual seat and watched as the students began to pour in after the bell had rang. However, as the food appeared on the tables, neither Severus nor Professor Dumbledore came into the Great Hall for lunch.

--

Severus examined one of Dumbledore's many magical instruments and sighed. The Headmaster had requested a meeting with him. Somehow, Severus knew that the meeting wouldn't be lighthearted at all, so all he could do was sit and wait for Albus to arrive.

A few minutes later, the door to the headmaster's office opened, and Dumbledore stepped through it. As quick as the old man was, he wasn't able to hide the worried look on his wrinkled face quickly enough for Severus not to notice it. However, Severus said nothing about it and waited for the older wizard to speak first.

"Ah, Severus. I'm very glad you came," Dumbledore said, "Would you care for tea? Or perhaps some lunch since it is time?"

"Tea is fine, Headmaster," Snape replied, "I consider it a treat that I'm getting out of my head of house duties for the hour."

Dumbledore chuckled and then waved his wand in the air. A silver serving platter with full tea service appeared in thin air and floated down to Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore set about the task of being a good host and poured tea for the two of them. He offered Severus the sugar bowl, which Severus turned down. Instead, he waited as Dumbledore added sugar to his own tea and then ate a biscuit before he finally started talking.

"Things are happening, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"What sort of things, Albus?" Severus asked.

"A witch or wizard has become power hungry," Dumbledore replied, "I suspect it to be one of Voldemort's old followers."

Severus tensed up at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. No matter how dead Voldemort was, hearing his name made Severus feel like someone had doused him with ice water.

"There is no reason to fear his name anymore, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly.

"With all due respect, Headmaster, I believe there is. You didn't have to experience the horrors I did working for him," Severus replied.

"You're right, I didn't," Dumbledore replied.

"You were telling me that you believe it to be one of the former Dark Lord's followers, but you don't know yet if it is a man or a woman?" Severus asked.

"Whoever it is uses a spell to disguise his or her voice so the Aurors can't determine a gender," Dumbledore replied, "However, based upon the height and body type, they believe that it is most likely a male."

"Should we be worried, or is this something Potter and Weasley can handle?" Severus asked.

"I wouldn't have requested this meeting with you if I thought we shouldn't worry," Dumbledore replied.

"Do you need me to spy again?" Severus asked bluntly.

"I don't believe so," Dumbledore replied, "I have no doubt that the Aurors can handle this."

"So why the meeting?" Severus inquired.

"If it is one of Voldemort's old followers, then I fear that they may figure out that you betrayed him," Dumbledore replied, "I requested this meeting because I fear for your safety; as well as Zelia's."

"The Death Eater meetings were very secretive. We wore masks and hooded robes, and most of the Dark Lords followers are now dead," Severus pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, but I worry that somehow one of them might have figured you out," Dumbledore replied soberly, "I just want you to be careful. If not for yourself, then for Zelia, and to ease an old man's worries."

"I didn't make as far as I have by being reckless," Severus replied, "I just hope that luck will be on my side again this time."

"I hope it will be on all of our sides this time," Dumbledore replied, "We lost far too many last time."

"We did," Severus agreed, and finished of the last bit of his tea.

_(Author's Notes II: Short, but I didn't intend for this to be a long or particularly interesting chapter. It's just some filler before the next chapter.)_


	6. The Celebration

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are used without permission, and no money is being made from this story. Zelia is my creation_.

**Marriage Laws and the Trouble They Cause**

_Chapter Six: The Celebration_

On the morning of the day of The Celebration, Zelia awoke feeling excited and nervous about the day. All though it was dark and gloomy in the dungeons (except for her room, which was enchanted to look beautiful at all times), she just knew that the sun was out and that it was going to be a beautiful day. She stretched, reaching her hands up toward the ceiling, but stayed in bed because she didn't want to let go of the content feeling that had washed over her.

There was a knock at the door and Severus came in without waiting for an answer. He was carrying a tray of food and was wearing a dressing robe over his night shirt.

"Breakfast in bed," he said with the smile he gave only to her.

Zelia smiled back at him, "Will you be joining me, Severus?" she asked.

"Well, you don't expect me to eat alone, do you, my little bug?" Severus asked in response.

"Of course not," Zelia replied and shifted to give Severus room to join her.

Zelia didn't know if the food tasted so good because the house elves were pulling out all the stops for that day, or if it was because she felt so happy that the food's taste reflected her joy. Either way, the crepes were delicious.

"You know," Zelia said, looking around her forest room as she and Severus sipped coffee, "I'm going to miss this room. There will be no use for it once I've moved into your bedroom, Severus."

"I don't see why we can't keep it," Severus replied. "I'm sure Albus won't take down the spell if I tell him how much you love this room. It's a bit too…cheery for my tastes, but if it makes you happy, Little Bug, then it should stay."

"Oh, thank you, Severus," Zelia said, smiling brightly at him.

"Anything for you, my love," Severus replied as he gathered the tray and started for the door. "You should get ready, Zelia. The Celebration begins at noon."

Zelia nodded at Severus' back and then hurried out of bed and into her bathroom. She took off her clothes and stood underneath the rain cloud that was her shower. A second later, a shower of water was falling over her at just the right temperature. Zelia took extra care while showering that day, and by the time she finished, rain cloud looked exhausted, if a rain cloud could look exhausted. Zelia wrapped a towel around her body and picked up her wand

"Speculum," she said, this time starting near the ground and rising to her feet so that the mirror was a full body one. She used another charm to dry her hair completely and brushed it gently. She studied her face in the mirror, carefully looking for any flaw that she would need to hide, but found none. So, she walked across the room and pulled down the beautiful dress robes Minerva had transfigured for her.

Zelia put on her undergarments and then pulled on the dress robes, which sparkled merrily. Zelia returned to the mirror to look at herself, and was struck by how perfect the dress robes really were. She would have to thank Minerva for her help.

"Well, Zelia," she whispered excitedly to her reflection, "It's time!"

Zelia took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her racing nerves, and then went into the sitting room to meet Severus. He was already there, and Zelia was shocked by his appearance. He had washed his hair and pulled it back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his dress robes, which were, of course, still black, were made a light material that made him look handsome more so than foreboding.

"You look beautiful, my love," Severus said, as he took in her appearance.

"Thank you," Zelia said, "You look very nice as well."

Severus nodded once, his way of accepting a compliment, and then offered Zelia his arm.

"Shall we go, then?" he suggested.

"Yes, please," Zelia replied, hooking her arm through his and allowing him to escort her out of the dungeons and to the party.

The grounds near the lake had been decorated beautifully. Real, fluttering fairies fluttered about the flowering bushes, and the bewitched instruments played soft melodies. Albus Dumbledore was the first to notice Zelia and Severus approaching, and so he was the first to start applauding them. When the other guests realized the guests of honor were there, they too began to applaud. Zelia smiled and nodded her thanks to them, and then she looked up at Severus. He was really smiling, but she could see in his eyes how happy he was that all those people were there. She had a feeling he didn't realize how many people really cared for him.

The guests formed a line to shake hands with and congratulate the couple. Dumbledore was first in the line, and he smiled as he shook Severus' hand.

"I daresay it's about time, Severus," Dumbledore said. "You have suffered very much, and I am glad to see you happy."

"Thank you, Albus," Severus replied.

"And Zelia," Dumbledore continued, turning to her, "That you could bring happiness to Severus fills my heart with more joy than I can say. I hope it lasts longer than forever."

"I believe it will, sir," Zelia replied.

A few guests later, Zelia heard Dumbledore excuse himself temporarily and watched from the corner of her eye as he set off at a brisk pace toward the castle. She felt a bit hurt, and wondered where he was going and why he was leaving the party so soon. Dumbledore would never just leave the party this soon or without saying good-bye; he was probably going to the bathroom. He would return, and he would take control of leading the festivities.

The Celebration was in full swing with a stranger wearing a cloak with its hood up concealing his face cam strolling up. The party guests watched the man curiously, wondering who he was. Did he know Severus? Surely he didn't know Zelia, her friends and family weren't able to come. They watched the mysterious man as he walked right up to Severus and stopped. Severus, who had been paying attention to his wife more than anyone, barely gave the man any attention other than a curt nod of the head.

"Hello, Professor Snape," the man said, his voice muffled and unnatural. Then, without a single warning, the stranger pulled his wand out and said very clearly, "Avada Kedavra."

Severus, instantly killed by the curse, fell to the ground. Zelia screamed and dropped to her knees beside Severus. Sobbing, she threw herself on top of him and took his hand in hers.

"Severus, no!" she cried, "Please don't be dead, Severus! Please! No! I love you, please don't be dead! Please!"

Her cries of anguish were so loud that Zelia didn't even hear the man say the curse a second time. The second curse hit her, and she slumped over dead. Her head was still lying on Severus' chest, and her hand still clutched his.

Albus Dumbledore came hurrying across the lawn, carrying the gift he had gone inside to get. He could already tell something had happened.

"What's happening?" he asked as Minerva hurried to reach him.

"I –I don't know, Albus," she said, her voice trembling slightly. She pointed her wand at the stranger and choked out, "He killed them, Albus! He killed Severus and Zelia!"

Dumbledore frowned and pulled out his wand as well. The man who had committed the murders did nothing. The guests were shouting, and some had also pulled out their wands. They hesitated and watched Dumbledore for his actions, but before even Dumbledore could do anything, the man pointed the wand at his own face.

"Avada Kedavra."

(_Author's Notes: Again, another short chapter, and this is the second to last chapter. Well, actually, it's technically the last chapter because the next one is more like an epilogue. Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review!) _


	7. Dance with the Fireflies Epilogue

_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. They are used without permission, and no money is being made from this story. Zelia is my creation_.

**Marriage Laws and the Trouble They Cause**

_Chapter 7: Dance with the Fireflies (Epilogue)_

The mysterious stranger, who had not given his name, did not kill another soul that day, nor ever again. The remaining crowd gathered around the still bodies of Severus and Zelia Snape. Only an hour before, they were all celebrating the union between Severus and Zelia, and now they had to mourn their deaths. Zelia's body lay across Severus', her left hand clutching his right. Silently, one of the guests approached the two bodies and tried to pull Zelia off Severus.

"I can't get them apart," he admitted in a sad, quiet voice.

"How terrible. How very, very terrible," Dumbledore said somberly, "And yet, how very beautiful."

"Albus?" McGonagall asked, her voice trembling.

"Even in death, she loves him," Dumbledore said, although whether or not it was in reply to Minerva was unknown. "A love like that, many will never know, and those who do often take it for granted." Dumbledore paused and looked out at the horizon thoughtfully, "We shall bury them together, and along with a single tombstone, we shall plant a tree in their honor."

And so Severus and Zelia Snape were buried together in a single grave marked by a simple tombstone which read:

_Together in Life and Death  
True Love is Eternal_

A tree was also planted behind the tombstone, and although it received to no aid magical or otherwise, the tree grew to its full size in only a week. The bark on the tree was as black as coal, and pale pink flowers bloomed year round. And every spring, fireflies would dance a beautiful dance over the grave as though they were saying goodbye to a friend...

"…And that is the end of the story," a kind looking woman said, shutting the book and smiling down at her daughter.

"Mama," a young girl asked, turning her large green eyes up to look at her mother, "Were Severus and Zelia real?"

"Well, I can't say for certain," the mother replied, "This story was written thousands of years ago. So, if they did exist, all records of them have been lost. Now, it's time for bed, Clarice. We have to get up early to see your brother off on the train to school."

"When will I get to go to Hogwarts?" Clarice asked, "I want to go!"

"You're only nine, Clarice. I told you when you're eleven you'll go," the mother replied.

"That's too long to wait, I want to go now," Clarice said yawning, "I want to go and find Severus and Zelia's grave and dance with the fireflies for them!"

"You'll go in two more years, Clarice," the mother replied patiently.

The mother tucked Clarice in and kissed her goodnight. Clarice turned onto her side and shut her eyes as though she were about to fall asleep, but she waited until her mother was gone from the room and she could hear her mother's footsteps going down the stairs. When Clarice was certain her mother was down in the kitchen and wouldn't hear, she climbed out of bed and began practicing her dance.

_(Author's Notes: Well, that's it; that's the end. I hope you liked the story. Thank you so much to my few reviewers, and to anyone who added this story to their favorites, and to everyone who put this story on alert. I appreciate it so much!)_


End file.
